


Know I love you

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec returns home from a hunt and finds Magnus asleep on the couch waiting for him. A very short drabble. Malec fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

 

Alec returned from a patrol early in the morning and found Magnus sleeping on the couch, a book on his lap. He smiled softly, realizing he had fallen asleep waiting for him. He moved closer and gently touched his shoulder, leaning close to whisper. “Magnus? Wake up… You’ll catch a cold, let’s go to bed…”

The Warlock opened his eyes disorientated for a moment, and then saw him and gasped, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him desperately. “Alec…”

“Hey…” Alec whispered softly petting his hair “What’s wrong baby?” he used the pet name to make him relax “Did you have a nightmare?”

“I love you…” Magnus whispered in a choked out voice, instead of an answer, hugging him tighter. “I adore you… You are the most precious thing in my life… You **do** know that, right? I **_need_** you to know that… **_Please_** tell me you do…” He begged.

Alec felt his heart beat faster. He did know, but hearing him say it, made him extremely happy. He softly kissed his temple, holding him close. “I know… Don’t be afraid… And you are mine… I love you… I love you so much… More than anything…” he muttered in his ear and felt him relax a little in his arms.

“I’m… glad…” Magnus said, drifting off again “I love you…”

Alec smiled and kissed his forehead. He was already sleeping soundly. “Guess we’re sleeping on the couch then…” He took his jacket off covering the Warlock with it and then hugged him to his chest and drifted off too, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^_^ I'm sorry it was too short, hope you liked it!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This story is a repost of my own story in ff.net. My Dear Aeriels_Stories told me to post all my fics here too and since it's Valentine's Day, thought I'd start with this one!! 
> 
> The angst will come later!! xDD


End file.
